Wedding Dress
by Piluka
Summary: Desde que era pequeño Shirō Iori quedo impresionado con el mundo de la costura, el solo pensar que desde la materia prima, su imaginación volaría más allá de lo que él pudo creer. Después apareció Satsuki Kiryuin, quien siempre fue su musa para todos sus modelos, sobre todo en uno. -ONE SHOT-


N/A: Espero les guste esta pequeña historia algo distinto a lo que se ve aquí en este apartado de Fanfic Kill la Kill en español

* * *

"_Me gustas porque no eres perfecta,__  
__Porque llegaste justamente cuando no te esperaba…__  
__Me gustan las personas que llegan así, de repente,__  
__Esas que sacuden tu vida" …. Anónimo_

**Wedding Dress**

_One Shot_

**..-:+:-… ..-:+:-… ..-:+:-… ..-:+:-… ..-:+:-… ..-:+:-… ..-:+:-… ..-:+:-… ..-:+:-… ..-:+:-… ..-:+:-… ..-:+:-… ..-:+:-… ..-:+:-… ..-:+:-… ..-:+:-…**

Desde que era pequeño Shirō Iori quedo impresionado con el mundo de la costura, el solo pensar que desde la materia prima , un par de hilos , unas cuantas agujas y centenares de telas, su imaginación volaría más allá de lo que él pudo creer que daría vida a tantos estilos de ropa y que con ello pudiera cambiar los sentimientos de las personas.

Después apareció ella, quien siempre fue su musa para todos sus modelos.

Pues recuerda muy bien el día en el que el llego a la mansión Kiryuin con la aprobación claro de la cabeza de esa familia por aquel entonces Ragyo Kiryuin que casi nunca estaba en casa y apenas presentaba la menor importancia para su única hija, y a pesar de que tenía 5 años, su tío Soroi había ido por el en el internado en el que desde temprana edad estaba, su tío le explico que ahora viviría con él en la mansión y además podría jugar con la hija de esa familia.

Aun así el saber que solo se le había traído para sacar de la depresión en la que la heredera Kiryuin estaba por la muerte de su padre, nunca le molesto, pues eso significaba que jamás volvería a estar recluido en un internado y además por fin haría una amiga, pues los niños de ese lugar siempre se burlaban y lo ridiculizaban por ese gusto de la costura.

También recordaba a la perfección cuando la vio por primera vez, cuando su tío el mayordomo los presento.

Aquella niña de cabello largo y negro azulado, de ojos azul marino con prominentes cejas lo cautivo, y a partir de ahí juro que nadie la haría llorar de nuevo, pues recordaba muy bien como la pequeña había salido de su habitación con los ojos llorosos y una expresión de tristeza que inevitablemente estremeció su corazón , no tardaron en ser amigos, a pesar de que Satsuki Kiryuin era seria y casi no mostraba sus sentimientos, Iori sabía que ella era una persona de confiar.

Con el tiempo dio oportunidad que Satsuki quedara maravillada al ver la gran destreza de Shirō con las agujas y las telas , ya que el hacía diminutos vestidos para sus muñecas de varios modelos , estilos , colores. Y conforme unos pocos años pasaron el avanzo tanto que ahora los vestidos eran para la pequeña Kiryuin. Siendo que casi siempre ella se prestaba a ser modelo de todos los vestidos que el elegía, pues el realizaba bosquejos en los cuales le mostraba a la futura heredera los grandiosos vestidos que haría siempre a disposición el visto bueno que Satsuki le diera.

Entre tantos recuerdos que el tenia había uno que jamás olvidaría….

El siempre desde niño en su mente logro imaginar el gran vestido de su vida, aquel vestido que jamás había salido a la realidad debido a que aún no se presentaba la oportunidad, ese que necesitaba demasiados metros de tela, detalles minuciosos en diamantes, ese vestido por el que cualquier mujer se sentiría la más preciada y más hermosa, pues estaba dedicado para una fecha especial llamado: Boda

Si ese vestido de novia con el que de niños inocentemente usaba a su pequeña dama entre telas de shifon blancas y livianas con las que jugaban, e imaginaban los tres niños de primaria como serían los preparativos, pues también se había hecho muy buen amigo de Nonon su única amiga de su dama.

.- Y entonces Satsuki chan tu usaras este ramo de rosas-.

Decía la pequeña pelirosa mientras le daba entre sus manos un ramillete de rosas blancas a su amiga que se le quedaba viendo fijamente totalmente sorprendida, mientras que Jakuzure se movía de un lado a otro reparando el disque altar.

.-Mmm y en cuanto a ti - mientras lo señalaba con su dedo.- Se me ocurre que serás el novio porque no tenemos a nadie más-.

.-Yy Yo?! -. Preguntaba el nervioso niño de ojos dorados y con las mejillas furiosamente sonrojadas

-Si Iori pero primero adorna mi vestido para que sea la perfecta dama de honor

.-Esta… está bien -. Decía el niño rubio mientras que nerviosamente amarraba los listones para hacer coquetos moños en el vestido azul cielo de Nonon

Cuando estuvieron juntos frente a esa colosal fuente que encima tenía un puente de rosas rojas, los tres niños a guardaron a su posición, en eso el pequeño mono que siempre estaba recargado en el sombrero de nonon salto sobre las ramas inducido por el jugueteo de una mariposa, provocando que su dueña saliera corriendo tras de él gritando entre chillidos que volviera.

En eso la pequeña Satsuki observo divertida la escena , después volteo y miro a su amigo quien se notaba nervioso por solo tomarle la mano a su amiga.

.- Ey Iori

.- Ss si?!

.-Tú también me ayudaras en mi plan?

.-Desde luego Satsuki sama

Satsuki entonces apretó un poco más su mano contra la mano del rubio niño y sonrió levemente, mientras que la suave brisa acariciaba los rostros pequeños de ambos niños, pues desde temprana edad tanto Nonon y Shirō fueron los primeros en saber de la revolución contra Revocs y sobre todo en contra Ragyo ya era un plan que apenas se dejaba vislumbrar. A pesar del silencio que provoco la pequeña dama se animó a hacer otra pregunta pero en tono distinto , uno que con un dejo de vergüenza y esperanza se aparecía…

.- Y también me ayudaras con mi vestido de novia?

Jamás olvidaría esa pregunta, las pupilas doradas de Shirō Iori se dilataron, y a pesar de la perplejidad en la que estaba no evito a que le contestara casi de inmediato

.- Satsuki sama Yo haré su vestido-. Dijo el rubio con gran determinación a pesar de su corta edad.

Continuaron los años y él se convirtió en el gran Diseñador de la ahora renovada empresa Revocs, quien obviamente la nueva presidenta era Kiryuin Satsuki , su trabajo tenía una calidad impresionante era hermoso, femenino entre las telas se sentía una calidad exorbitante, no eran como los conjuntos macabros de aquella competencia que tenía en sus años de preparatoria cuando se hacían en masa, para conquistar al planeta; Si porque siempre sintió que su calidad en el trabajo tenía que hacer la diferencia para enfrentar a la desaparecida gran costurera Nui Harime.

Ahora se encontraba con todos esos recuerdos distrayéndolo cuando de pronto el gran reloj de la cabecera del salón sonó de manera tintineante provocando que ahora el rubio joven de 27 años recobrara el sentido de la realidad y dándose cuenta además que estaba retrasado de tiempo.

15 minutos para ser exacto.

Camino a lo largo del pasillo, quería apresurar sus pasos pero en realidad su cuerpo, no más bien su inconsciente no lo permitía, ese día había llegado, el día en el que su sueño convertido en arte se mostraría por fin al mundo.

Pero, ¿Por qué renuente? ; Porque con pesar su emoción se veía opacada por la decepción.

_Porque esta vez él no seria quien se parara con ella frente al altar..._

Y lo malo de todo esto es que no era un mal tipo, se trataba de un hombre que al igual que Shirō , la veneraba desde hacía tiempo tanto que para no decepcionarla cuando se enfrentó a Ryuko Matoi, en su desesperación le pidió a Iori que le cociera los ojos para ya no confiarse más y así no perder en la siguiente pelea , "maldita sea" mascullo por dentro, él tenía más tiempo de conocerla y aun así ella lo escogió a él, pues ese tipo también estuvo a su lado en los principios de su rebelión , en tiempos mucho más difíciles cuando fue el gran enfrentamiento contra Ragyo y sus consecuencias que tuvieron a largo plazo, tenía que aceptarlo pues ese Sanageyama se la había ganado limpiamente.

De nueva cuenta cuando recobro el sentido de la realidad , se dio cuenta que ya había cruzado todo el pasillo.

Y ahí estaba cuando abrió las puertas de aquel salón para ver su obra maestra hecha realidad, porque para el ver solo el vestido carecía de sentido, pero el solo presenciar el verlo puesto en definitiva cambiaba todo más cuando quien lo lucia era la hermosa Kiryuin Satsuki, quien parada de forma erguida, mientras que aquel vestido adornaba su estilizada figura, de manera justa y sin ningún detalle faltante , a la par que el sol que se asomaba en los ventanales la iluminaba de manera gloriosa.

- Iori! -. Saludo Satsuki a la par que sus hermosos ojos azul marino brillaban por la presencia de su amigo.

El no pudo hablar de inmediato estaba perplejo al ver la belleza casi sobre humana de la dama, en eso observo también que ella no aguardaba sola a su espera sino que estaba con su tío Soroi que servía el té para Nonon y una divertida Ryuko que se hallaban sentadas en un sillón vestidas como damas de honor.

.- En definitiva Iori son hermosos los vestidos – Canturreaba Nonon mientras que tomaba un ligero sorbo de aquel té

Te quedo muy bien el diseño en mi hermana-. Decía Ryuko mientras se ponía de pie y alisaba un poco su vestido azul aqua

.-Gracias por sus halagos -. Respondió Iori mientras que hacia una pequeña reverencia

En eso Satsuki bajo de la pequeña tarima rodeada de tres espejos de cuerpo completo en la que estaba, el arreglo en su pelo era un simple recogido con un modesto tocado y un prendedor de diamantes en el lado derecho, y su modesto maquillaje y delineado en sus ojos resaltaba esos ojos zafiro que el tanto adoraba, se dirigió a él y tomo sus manos mientras que se dibujaba en su rostro una discreta pero coqueta sonrisa.

.- Shirō muchas gracias amigo mío -.

.- Me retiro tengo que ir a ver cómo van los preparativos -. Hablo de repente el mayordomo quien jalo el carrito donde traía el té y salió del salón silenciosamente

Evidentemente lo mismo hizo Ryuko al percatarse que debían dejar a solas un momento a su hermana y aquel diseñador, así que dejo la taza en un buro y levanto de manera sorpresiva a una replicante pelirosa quien se negaba dejar el lugar.

.- Ehh… Nonon porque no me ayudas a buscar a Mako para ya estar listas en el recibidor -.

.- Pero?..

.-Tú ven y acompáñame-. Sentencio Ryuko mientras que detrás de ella cerraba la puerta.

Y así ambas chicas salieron del lugar dejando a Satsuki y Shirō, el joven rubio en silencio sorpresivamente tomo la mano de la chica, y la obligo a caminar junto a el para ver si no tenía dificultades de andar con colosal vestido, cosa que la pelinegra no replico en ningún momento, y al hacerlo no pudo evitar reflejarse a lado de ella en aquellos espejos que tenían de frente, el con un smoking negro y una corbata color arena, mientras que su cabello estaba típicamente recogido en una coleta, era evidente que a través de los años había ganado altura y podía estar casi a la par de Satsuki , mientras ella con ese vestido de novia sin mangas que le hacía lucir de manera elegante su escote con corte princesa y en la cintura estaba adornado de diamantes alrededor , no pudo negar entonces que lucían muy bien juntos mientras que el espejo no dejaba de mostrar malévolamente una de sus más añoradas fantasías.

.- Ese Sanageyama es un hombre muy afortunado

.- Eh?-.

De repente Satsuki detuvo sus pasos al ver el rostro sombrío y un poco triste de Shirō reflejada en el espejo , y solo con la mirada le exigió una explicación pero él no la tuvo, solo se limitó a desviar por un momento la mirada y entonces le sonrió entrecerrando los ojos.

.- Te deseo lo mejor porque te lo mereces Satsuki sama

.- Shirō…

Y abruptamente la abrazo, Satsuki se quedó paralizada y entonces comprendió todo y con un poco de dolor se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de su amigo hacia ella, y no pudo evitar entonces también corresponder el abrazo tan profundo, tan cálido, tan callado, y a pesar de todo el shock en el que estaba sin que ella lo esperara el rubio tomo delicadamente el rostro de la joven y Satsuki observo esos ojos color oro en los que ella se reflejaba y de la nada le dio entonces un dulce beso en la frente de Kiryuin.

.- Ya es hora, no es bueno que la novia se retrase tanto-. Apartándose casi de inmediato de ella.

No la dejo hablar, no podría tolerar palabras de comprensión o peor aún de disculpa, pues Satsuki no tenía la culpa, las cosas en el corazón no tenían lógica por lo que como tal no se controlaban, por ello con ambas manos tomo el velo de la dama y cubrió su rostro acomodándolo de lado a lado.

De repente unos delicados toques a la puerta se hicieron escuchar, y era Nonon quien se asomaba a la puerta.

.-¿ Lista Satsuki chan?-.

.-Oh! Claro -.

Entonces la pelirosa entro y en sus manos traía el ramo de rosas blancas que rodeaban a un hermoso lirio blanco que había florecido maravillosamente, se lo entrego a su amiga quien pensativa todavía estaba porque había ocurrido hacia unos segundos.

.- Te veré en la iglesia -.

Y así apretándole un poco la mano Shirō dejo a su dama, no quería que ella por su culpa se sintiera incomoda en uno de los días más felices de su vida, por ello hizo todo lo que había ocurrido hacia unos momentos, tenía que dejarla ir, a pesar de que nunca fuera suya, el en verdad deseaba su felicidad después de todo fue y es su primer amiga pero eso no dejaba que sintiera dolor en su pecho, aunque eso nunca le importo con tal de cumplir el deseo de aquella pequeña niña, el hacerle _**su vestido de novia…**_

_Cuando la música suene darás tus votos para pasar el resto de tu vida con el__  
__Cuanto rece cada noche para que este día nunca llegase__  
__estas usando un vestido de novia__  
__Nena, estas usando un vestido de novia__  
__Y no es conmigo...__ – Wedding Dress de Taeyang_

**..-:+:-… ..-:+:-… ..-:+:-… ..-:+:-… ..-:+:-… ..-:+:-… ..-:+:-… ..-:+:-… ..-:+:-… ..-:+:-… ..-:+:-… ..-:+:-… ..-:+:-… ..-:+:-… ..-:+:-… ..-:+:-…**

* * *

**N/A:** Este Fic lo escribí mientras veía varios fan arts en tumblr de Satsuki y Iori, después supe en una traducción del CD drama 2 en el que contaban como estos dos se conocieron, pues Soroi lo trajo para que jugara con ella quien estaba devastada por la muerte de su padre y asi se me ocurrió esta pequeña historia. También me inspire en escribirlo mientras escuchaba a Taeyang ( como adoro a ese hombre) con sus canciones _Wedding Dress y Only look at me_ versión BigShow concierto 2010, y de la canción _Your Song_ de Ellie Goulding.

**Espero Les halla gustado este fic y claro espero sus comentarios, Todos son bienvenidos!.**

_Por ahora escribiré puros One Shot (creó) pero estoy abierta a peticiones o ideas._


End file.
